poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Stand (TaF: TP: FiM: TG)
This is how The Last Stand goes in Thomas and Friends: Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: The Game. is on his knees Optimus Prime: We'll give you one last chance to surrender, Megatron. For the sake of your own life, take it. brings out his sword Arcee: Optimus, Twilight, Thomas! Behind you! looks behind him and pushes Optimus and Twilight out of the way fires his laser breath but it hits Megatron trio land in a volcanic area Thunderwing: Optimus Prime, holder of the Matrix, Princess Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the Element of Magic, and Thomas, first Train-Prime to survive the war. and furls his wings Your destructions are at hand! transforms Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! fires and Thomas ducks a shot Thunderwing: Get out of my way! dodges again Thunderwing: Is that the best you can do?! trio destroy Thunderwing's right wrist gun Thunderwing: I will crush you! fires his own shot and it destroys Thunderwing's left wrist gun Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! re-energizes himself with Dark Energon Thunderwing: I will tear you apart molecule by molecule! Thomas: I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. Ratchet: COMM I'm so sorry. I got here quickly as I can. arrives Arcee: Is the device ready? Delaying this guy has nearly gotten us scrapped. Ratchet: Arcee listen. I didn't have enough time, so I built a device that generates a weak pulse. In order for this to work, it has to be inside Thunderwing when it goes off. Arcee: How will any of us fit? I am the smallest Autobot. Percy: See there's a gap there. to Thunderwing's back Arcee: Okay. keeps attacking fires at Thunderwing while Applejack bucks his foot. Thunderwing roars in pain and knocks them away along with Bumblebee and Rarity. Ratchet and Fluttershy run over to help them Dash leads Arcee to the gap tries to get in but can't Dash goes in instead laughs Thunderwing: Now Optimus Prime, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Thomas, we come to the heart of the matter. suddenly feels weak sees a blue glow in his chest Thunderwing: What?! What is this? I'm losing power? I...I feel cold. slumps to the ground Dash comes out shoulders open to reveal reactors Ratchet: Yes! Those reactors are vulnerable. Target them. Target them! Twilight, and Thomas attack Thunderwing Thunderwing: Burn insects! his laser breath at them Ratchet: COMM It worked! The device weakened him! Target those reactors on his shoulders! They're weak spots! destroy the reactor on his left shoulder Thunderwing: Prepare for meltdown! his laser breath at them destroy the reactor on his right shoulder continues to attack Twilight, and Thomas destroy the left reactor growls Thunderwing: No. No! I will not be defeated! If I must expand every bit of energy in my core to destroy the Matrix, the Element of Magic, and the Train-Prime that survived the war, so be it! his chest to reveal his core and unfurls his wings Twilight, and Thomas look at each other and nod Optimus Prime: You want the Matrix so badly? Here it is! himself up with the Matrix Twilight Sparkle: Here's my Element. Take it. herself up with the Element of Magic Thomas: You can destroy me if you want. himself up with the Matrix of Magic leaps into the air and uses his core to fire Thunderwing: I'll turn you to ash! Twilight, and Thomas dodge keeps firing Thunderwing: You won't escape me! into the air and charges his core No one defies Thunderwing! from his core keep dodging prepares to attack again when he hears nearby music playing and then Sunset's singing voice. He looks up and sees Sunset singing near the top of the volcano Sunset Shimmer: You're never bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ glares Sunset Shimmer: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ charges Sunset Shimmer: But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave pushes Thunderwing back, weakening him as he hits the ground. Thunderwing looks on in disbelief Sunset Shimmer: And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ gains her pony ears and longer hair Sunset Shimmer: Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans Thunderwing: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ large projection of Primus appears and blasts Thunderwing. It pushes him back as he struggles against the beam. The beam hits his core and it blows up feels pain, steps backwards, then falls into the lava below Thunderwing: as he falls hits the lava and sinks below its surface project vanishes and Sunset slides down to the others Sunset Shimmer: Are you guys okay? Optimus Prime: We are fine. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sunset. Thomas: Thanks. smiles